Conventional display standards provide for the rendering of display images in accordance with a specified generic color gamut and luminance ranges. However, many display monitors have color gamut ranges or luminance ranges that are smaller, or in some instances, larger, than the ranges utilized during rendering. Accordingly, in a conventional display system, the rendering device typically renders display images in accordance with the default color gamut and luminance ranges and transmits the resulting data stream to the display monitor. The display monitor, in turn, then performs a separate tone mapping process to remap the rendered display data to a gamut and luminance range that can be displayed by the display monitor. This secondary tone mapping process at the display monitor can introduce a considerable delay, which is particularly problematic for gaming applications that rely on low render-to-display latencies to provide an enjoyable user experience. Moreover, the secondary tone mapping may alter the resulting display content in a manner inconsistent with the intent of the content creator.